<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>递归 by whiskybreath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337105">递归</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskybreath/pseuds/whiskybreath'>whiskybreath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskybreath/pseuds/whiskybreath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>伊利亚的独白。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illya Kuryakin/Gaby Teller, Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>递归</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我从第一眼开始就不喜欢他。他说话很慢，一字一顿，好像存心借此来激怒别人。他很傲慢，傲慢的意思是，他享受挑衅，享受掌握别人的弱点，如果不这样，他就会缺乏安全感。他是那种必须走在所有人前面一步的人。大部分的时候他是成功的。但是我也见过他失败的时候。他会露出一种罕见的表情，像这样：眼睛睁大，眼部的肌肉绷得很紧，嘴角下垂，能判断出那一小块凸起的皮肤里面，他的牙关咬在一起。我学得像吗？我也不知道。很久以前的事了。他大部分时候都面带笑容，油滑的笑容，阴谋得逞的样子。而这种罕见的表情会让轻易地察觉到他其实是一个很消极的人。那是一种极度的失望。这样，这里是希望，这里是失望，普通人在中间有很大一截缓冲的地方。他没有。他更像是：这里是希望，这里是失望。嘭。他直接掉下来。断崖一样。我大概见过他三次这样的表情。第一次是在鲁迪的审讯室，我从门上的窗户看到他躺在电椅上。第二次是在和文奇盖拉在荒野里搏斗的时候。</p><p>从哪里说起呢？太久了。我和我的妻子其实就是通过他认识的。不，不是在罗马之后。结婚是很久以后的事情。好几年后我们在别的地方重逢，她刚离婚，我又是难得的故人，并且我们都醉醺醺的；她原谅了我。说起来也有些滑稽，在认识她之前我是要去绑架她的。好久好久之前的事情了。有十年了，还是十一年？现在是夏天了。对，但是今天下了雪，是五月份。莫斯科五月份还会下雪，真邪门。您进来的时候看到楼下的郁金香了吗？很美，是吧？我妻子种的。薄薄的花瓣上却压满了雪，很残忍。我想，它们很快就会被冻死。</p><p>那么，到下个月就有十二年了。</p><p>我当时要进入东柏林，去一家修车厂找她，她在那里工作。其实是美国人先我们一步找到她，所以我们只需要找到美国人。我们当时颇有一种跟在人家屁股后面跑的感觉，然后把他们想要的东西，不管是什么，不由分说，全部抢过来。我希望这样说不会冒犯到哪个政治局的领导。其实是相互的，他们监视我们，我们监视他们。东柏林边境的警察已经被我们买通……安排好了，抱歉。当然，那是我们的地盘。况且，他这样一个外国人，穿着那样的西装，在那种地方活动，不可能不会引起注意。我们能够掌握每个外国人在境内的动向，他们大部分人不会发现自己行李箱里的定位器，除非是训练有素的人。我是说，中情局的人。</p><p>所以，当我发现定位信号在火车站旁边那家修车厂中断的时候，就知道我跟对了人，来对了地方。我们当时分了好几个人在各个入境的卡口盯梢，因为局里同时有好几个怀疑对象，天知道这些美国人为什么都长得差不多，身材也像。我们只知道这个叫拿破仑·索罗的人会在下午四点十分出现在其中一个检查站，但不知道是哪一个。这么说来，一切都是巧合，如果在那个卡口的不是我，后来这些事情都不会发生。我是说，它可能还是会照常发生，但是，不会发生在我身上了。我出现在那里，这是一种高于我们所有人的东西决定的。</p><p>不，我当然不信教。共产党员都不能信教的。宗教只是提供了一种可能性。可能性让我们的生活变得曲折。您说我听起来像是信教的人，也许就是因为这个——我相信可能性，因果关系。信教的人在忏悔的时候，他们相信可以抹去一种可能性，换来另一种。上天堂或者下地狱的可能性。我说这么多，大概只是想说……我想尽可能地多用“如果……就不”来说这些事情。如果我不在那里，我就不会在这里。</p><p>我们在夜色里开车追杀对方。我的妻子开的车，索罗藏在后座上。我的妻子，她身材娇小，却很有力量，生存的冲动使她性感。她的驾驶技术也是一流的。男人爱车，更爱爱车的女人。不怕说出来教您笑话，实际上，我当时是颇有自以为是的一番气势的。这一点也让我在后来吃了些苦头。实话说，虽然我们在前线工作，但是实打实和对方较量的机会不多。特别工作，不像人们想的那么刺激，大部分时候都是在漫长无聊的监听里度过的，长达几个星期、几个月乃至几年的盯梢，从无穷无尽的鸡毛蒜皮里找出一些灵光一闪的瞬间。所以我对他们逃跑的能力有错误的预估。我失败了，我不常失败。比起被上司责骂，我的耻辱感更能折杀我。</p><p>所以当第二天我在公园的公共厕所里看到索罗时，我的第一反应就是杀死他，那一瞬间，我甚至没有想过为什么两个敌对的当局，会把我们不约而同地带到那里，一种斗兽场的历史情趣？很显然这是滑稽的。说出来您也许不相信，当时的我也不相信。我们一直以来接受的教育，就是美帝国主义是万恶的。但实际上，国际间合作，就算在对峙最严峻的时候，也会想方设法地从什么地方钻出来一点。因为人类绝无可能完全孤立于彼此。这好像是一种共识。后来我想过，也许这种共识是不需要让我们这样底层的执行人员了解到的。我像一个从窗户里偶然窥见了屋子里丰盛筳宴的穷小孩。从那之后，我平时吃的糟糠就更是糟糠了……我这样说，您能明白吗？对，这是一个比喻。是玩笑话。抱歉，我不擅长开玩笑，总是会吓着别人。</p><p>我和盖比订婚了两次。第一次就在隔天。我们要假扮成未婚夫妻去接近她的舅舅鲁迪。索罗和我们分头行动。我们总是摩擦不断，这在过去也使得我相当愤怒。但是愤怒，你知道，它是一种活性的感情。你能感觉到它在你的全身涌动，让你发热，让你发抖。愤怒是所有的负面情绪中最好的。抛开这种小的摩擦，我们其实很快就适应了对方，在后来的工作中我才知道这种速度是很珍稀的。好的搭档关系就像一场婚姻，常有人这样说。到最后，总是演化成亲情，或者一种更稳固的关系：你们有时候恨对方，但是早已经在朝夕相处中水乳交融。</p><p>索罗懂得很多，只是我当时羞于承认。我们在争强好胜中浪费了大部分时间。其实，如果我们没有好胜心，没有这充满火药味的搭档关系，或许也不会促使任务更高效率地达成。我们攀比一切：时尚品味，窃听技术，射击，近身的身手，开锁的速度，双方国家的科技成果。和现在我们身处的时代别无两样，对吧？现在更严重了。不过，您读到最近的报纸没有？他们宣布了一个“阿波罗联盟计划”。苏联人和美国人马上要在太空见面了……</p><p>您不介意我在屋子里抽根烟吧？我的妻子介意。她总是叫我出去抽，在楼道里。可是有时候外面太冷，连火都打不起来。好，谢谢您。</p><p>盖比，就像我说的，她是一个很要强的人，像一只活力的小型犬。她的野心超过了我们所有人。这是正常的，在我们的世界，女人要获得成功总要付出比男人多很多的力气。所以，她偶然流露出的脆弱，对我来说，就比她平时更有吸引力。那时候她还不吝于展露自己的脆弱。我们每个人都不吝于展露自己的脆弱。我还记得我第一次爱上她，是在她出发前往文奇盖拉的私人岛屿前，我给她戴上定位器的时候。她大腿上的皮肤柔滑细嫩，但是肌肉相当坚韧、饱满。它们在颤抖。我知道她很恐惧。当时的我们不知道她肩负着一场我们都不知道的背叛计划，我不知道她的恐惧到底源自于哪里：是她独自一人，或者仅仅两人——和她的直系上司，当时是，威弗理先生——却要承担这个在我们所有人、所有当局中间周旋的责任；还是她马上要深入纳粹的大本营，冒着生命的危险；亦或是她马上就要见到她多年未见的亲生父亲，一个抛下她和她的母亲离开多年的人。或者说，她在恐惧我，因为我的手冷得让她泛起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。一旦她露出破绽，我马上陷入其中。我想人的即时反应是最真实的，所以我们在审讯时就依靠着这样的判断：一个飘忽的眼神，一个张开的瞳孔，一个扬起的尾音。</p><p>我毫不怀疑，我们共同经历的那个瞬间造就了我们。当我看着她的时候，我就知道，她也知道。事实上，多年后重逢时，她也是这样对我说的。她说她总是回忆起我们那一次任务，就像经历过的第一个男人，在往后，总是无法控制地与其作比。越是作比，越是察觉到失去，还有遥远。哈，题外话。听到这样的类比，我无法否认心中还是会产生一星半点的妒忌。但我明白她的意思。有些事情只发生一次。可能性也是如此。只是，在很久以前，可能性就对我关上了门。</p><p> </p><p>不，我不是累了。我只是在思考怎么往下讲。事情久了，很多细节都模糊了。时间也不大准确。我希望我在这儿来回走动不会打扰到您。好的。</p><p>您对数学所知多少？……是的，您这一代人不一样了，人人都能上学，在课堂上学过。那我想您应该了解递归曲线。我最喜欢这个意象。69年的时候，我在维也纳的一家游乐园寻找一个摩萨德的接头目标。那人很狡猾，他躲在一个全是镜子的游乐设施里。是吗，“镜屋”？是叫这个名字吗？我只在那时候进去过一次。无数的镜子。我在一面镜子里看到他，但当我往前冲时，却撞到了另一面镜子上。最后，他得以顺利地跑出去，我却在里面迷路了。后来我才知道那样的场景叫做递归。无尽的重复。无数个镜面折射出无数个我的镜像。</p><p>那之中其实有一种哲学意味。但我口拙舌笨，很难说明白。我只是领悟了一个道理，那即是，未来和过去，实际上是交叠在此刻的“我”身上的。真正存在的，只有现在。过去作用于我，再作用于未来，同时，投射着过去。这是时间流逝的方式。无穷无尽重复的自我复制。</p><p>……递归不是这个意思吗？抱歉。很微妙，是吧？是我的理解有误。</p><p>我想再抽根烟。</p><p> </p><p>让您久等了。我们说到哪了？我和盖比。我和盖比，还有索罗，我们经历了人生中再也难以忘怀的一次任务。</p><p>其实早在任务结束前，我就收到了我的上司下达的命令。我要夺到那只装有核密码的磁盘。美国人也想要，不然他们绝对不会和我们合作。这就是囚徒困境的博弈，我们只是暂时选择牺牲一部分利益，赌对方不敢做鱼死网破的选择，来换取共同减刑。但是，关键在于，在任务结束前的那个下午，我和索罗都以为它失掉了。</p><p>所以您能想见我在听到上面告诉我美国人拿到了那只磁盘时的愤怒，羞耻。大部分是羞耻。索罗骗了我。</p><p>我现在抽烟抽得很凶，您瞧，这半个上午，小半包就去了。这是戒烟后的反弹，报复性的。嗯？我戒了有，大约，半年左右的时间。盖比搬到莫斯科来以后我戒掉的。她从下萨克森州的父亲家里搬来。现在她又回到那里去了。她离开之后，我又开始抽了。那是两个月前的事情。</p><p>我们没有产生什么矛盾。我们只是……是我。只是我个人的问题。很平常的一件小事。</p><p>您想问的是，我为什么说她“原谅了我”？您是很敏锐的倾听者。</p><p>跟您说起来时，我现在才意识到我有多想念她。我还能听到她在这间屋子里爆发出的笑声。她用那种语气说：伊利亚，我们都老了……她断断续续地说我们分开以后她如何遇到她的丈夫。但我却没有可说的，因为我始终一个人生活。然后我们亲吻，好像我们是世界上最后的人。她在楼底下的花圃里种花，但是它们还没有开满一季，她就离开了。她去杂货店购买食物和水时会绕一段路去邮局替我领信件，当这些在你独居的时候必须要自己做的事情，被其他人完成时，你才会明白变化是具体的。但我已经……她原谅了我，我正与其相反。这就是她离开的原因。</p><p>甚至在于，我好像花了如此之久的时间才接受她真正来到我身边——有人来到我身边的事实。我记忆中的那个女孩，在1963年坚定地说“我不会再回到那里去了”的盖比，十年后为了我搬到莫斯科。疲倦，我们都疲倦了，特别工作尤其消耗人对人的信任，消耗情感，她不打算再做下去。她想和我维持一些她在追溯、而我在逃避的事情。</p><p>那就是很平常的一件小事。她说要开车去外州办事，却没有在照常的时间回来。她临走之前我们大吵了一架，因为鸡毛蒜皮的事情。那天她没有回来。我下班以后，在家里等到半夜，然后再等到早晨。我想我是喝了点酒，因为没法抽烟。我想了很多事。我理所当然地、愚蠢至极地恨死了她，我认为她离开了我，像所有人一样。</p><p>清晨她推开门进来。我……我坐在一地的残骸里。我很久没有犯过这个病了。什么病吗？我的手会抖。我会控制不住自己。精神科医生说检查我的神经没有任何问题，原先他们以为是肿瘤压迫。但是没有，就只是心理上的。我控制得很好，从那以后……在罗马，是我最后一次犯病。那天，罗马又回到了我眼前。</p><p>我失控地说，我以为你走了。我清醒过来后无比羞愧，因为我把我们的相框，一些回忆的东西，全部砸得粉碎。她什么也没说，只是收拾。收拾的时候她说路上遇到了暴风雪，她在公路上含糊不清地开了一夜车。</p><p>我说对不起。我拼命地说，为了我们前日的争吵，也为了这次。</p><p>但是她告诉我，在过去的半年里，她陆陆续续接触到了一些当年的档案，有关罗马。最初是始于偶然，她重返意大利的时候，在一间艺术馆碰到了一个长得很像索罗的人。后来她才知道那是他的弟弟。他问她：你不会认为那是一场意外吧？</p><p>你不会认为那是一场意外吧？她这样学给我听。我浑身冰冷，只记得她的嘴唇在动，她说，我知道罗马不是那样的。昨天，我在圣彼得堡拿到了别人交给我的弹道报告。中情局的那一份早已随着破产的联合行动指挥计划被密封了，但是克格勃的还没有。反而还很真实，她这样说，实打实地写明了一切东西。</p><p>她说，我一直以为我们是一出政治悲剧里的幸存者。</p><p> </p><p>……对不起，我走了会儿神。</p><p> </p><p>我把酒店的屋子砸得粉碎，然后去找索罗。整间屋子像泡在水里一样时远时近，又模糊。您可曾潜过水？就是那样的视觉。波光粼粼，一切都是失真的，光学的玩笑，你不知道前面的人离你有多远。索罗在房里。我从口袋里拿出枪。他躬下腰去整理行李，他问我是否要回莫斯科。他的西裤线条很直，笔挺，我却觉得像一个骗局。</p><p>我知道他在看着我。所以我先开了枪。我在速度上有绝对的优势，他背对着我，我正对着他。</p><p>然后一切就都那样发生了。他倒在地上，血很久之后才从他的身体底下流出来。</p><p>我的耳朵在响。我跨过他的身体，拿过他行李箱里的手枪，戴上手套，伪造了互相射击的弹道。我们在间谍学校上过无数节这样的课，我熟练，专业。然后我才意识到，枪不在他的手里。</p><p> </p><p>抱歉。</p><p> </p><p>他手里拿着的其实是我父亲的手表。</p><p>那个表情，就是我最开始向您模仿的，索罗失败时的表情。它出现在他的脸上。但它是凝固的，凝固在那里，因为他的面部神经不再动了。而外面传来了敲门的声音。我知道几秒钟之内，盖比马上就会推门走进来，然后捂住嘴。眼泪从她脸上流下来。我看起来像是精疲力竭，但是无往不胜，同时，冷静得像是任何事情都未发生过。然后我会撰写报告。我会写两份，一份交给威弗理，一份交给克格勃。再后来，我会回到莫斯科，独自生活十年，面对曾经敞开过、但已经永远关闭的可能性。然后盖比来了，她爱我，我也爱她，只是我们已经被生活稀释得没有办法再重新聚合。</p><p>您知道吗？递归在那个时候就发生了。我站起来，看到他行李箱旁边支着一面很小的镜子。那面镜子就照到我刚进来时所站立的地方。而那块地方背后，是一个衣柜，衣柜上又有一面镜子。那里面是无穷无尽的我。</p><p>我从此知道那一枪其实也打在了我的身上。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这个梗来自：http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&amp;tid=277427&amp;highlight=%CB%D5%C3%C0&amp;</p><p>伊利亚在索罗把手表交还给他前就射杀了他。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>